


Cat and Mouse

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [30]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Malcolm is ready to stop going to his father for help. He's ready to move on.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Prodigal Son  
Title: Cat and Mouse  
Characters: Malcolm Bright  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Malcolm is ready to stop going to his father for help. He's ready to move on.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Shadow

PUtP # 30: Cat and Mouse

It was a constant game of cat and mouse with Malcolm and his father. He started going to see Martin to try and get insight into the criminal's that he dealt with.

Each time he saw his father, it was a game. Martin got more out of their interactions than Malcolm did. He got to see his son and act like he was helping.

Those times were over now. Malcolm was tired of playing his father's games. He was tired of the shadow that Martin Whitly cast over his life. He was ready to move on.

There were many other things he could do to get insight for his cases and that's what he was going to focus on from now on. His father would no longer hold the cards or the answers.

His mother and sister had opted to avoid his father since he was arrested and Malcolm was finally ready to do that, too. He wanted a better life and this is how he planned to get that.

No more going to his father for help with cases. No more trying to get inside his father's criminal mind. Now, he just had to focus on fixing his relationships and moving on.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
